Sisterly Love
by YoshiButtons369
Summary: This story is about the Williams sisters and how they never got along, until they both have revelations and realize their wrongs.


**Chapter 1: When True Feelings Are Shown**

"To be honest, Nina, I don't know why you just don't go out there and stand in front of a moving train! Going out to kill someone you know is _way_ stronger than you," said Anna. Her concern for Nina was a surprise.

"Oh, _now_ you actually care about what happens to me. But you know what they say: Everyone has there time to die and if mine is tomorrow night, then so be it." Nina wasn't very particular about who she was assigned to assassinate. If Doctor Boskonovitch wants a job done, there is to be no procrastination.

"You'd think that him almost killing you the first time would teach you, but I guess your stubbornness was in the way."

Nina paid no attention to her sister, for she was too busy to worry about what she had to say. Now, where the hell did I put that gun?

Nina began to search for her weapon of choice. She went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink; no luck there, so she tried her bedroom closet.

"Anna!" Nina shouted. "Have you seen my gun?"

"Nope," said the twenty-year-old, lying right through her teeth. As long as I'm here, this gun is out of your reach.

Nina came storming into the living room where Anna was seated. "Don't you dare lie to me! I know you've probably hidden the gun somewhere, so tell me where it is!"

"I don't have a clue." Every time Anna spoke, she always watched Nina, but never looked directly into her dark-blue eyes. Although Nina was, of course, the more attractive of the two siblings, Anna's clothing led her to be the one to get boys' numbers at the fitness center.

_Nina was not so much of a troubled child, just a bad ass. She would always run with gangs and get into street fights whenever one erupted. When Anna was enrolled in the same high school as Nina, she wanted to be more popular than her sister. Anna began wearing tight, revealing clothes (mostly scarlet colored) and short skirts to school. Being that there was no dress code for Faultine High, her clothes led her to high places. _

_Although only in her freshman year, Anna was invited to every party the teens had. Nina couldn't believe that. She had only been invited to two parties for the whole two and a half years she had been at Faultine High. All of Nina's friends ignored her and even the gang she was in turned themselves into "A" students. Surprised at how she was being upstaged by her younger sister, she decided to wear something to school one day that would totally break a guy's neck when she walked by._

_Nina's father, Richard Williams was not strict about what his daughters wore, but if he were to see what Nina was planning to wear, it would have caused him to have a massive stroke._

_On that next day, which was a Wednesday, it was rather cold outside, but Nina had her mind set on winning her friends back. As she entered the school, the boys and girls looked at her with a slight intention to laugh. Too bad that intention wasn't slight enough for the whole school laughed at her outfit. Her bosom was not intended to be seen so clearly. Nina ran out and skipped school that day._

Back to the living room:

"Anna… You can't expect me to believe that you don't know where it is. You and I are the only ones that live here since dad died and I haven't touched it since my last chance to assassinate Kazuya. So don't give me that bullshit!"

"Okay, Nina! You know what?" Anna got off the reclining chair and stepped up to Nina. "How dare you accuse me of doing something your stupid ass probably did but forgot! I'm not the one to be yelling at! I advise you realize who you are talking to before you say…"

A loud smack was heard when Nina's hand made contact with Anna's face, making her fall on the chair and moving it over. Her face began to turn strawberry red.

"You liar! You…" Nina bent down to reveal that the gun was hidden under the chair. "You hid the gun from me this whole time, you liar!"

"Why don't you go ahead and kill me… I'll probably be an easier target," Anna said, her voice drifting.

"Even though I could, I won't." Nina grasped the gun and went into her bedroom.

She had the chance to kill me, but why didn't she just aim and shoot? She must have another plan in mind… or could she finally see love for me after all these years?

In Nina's bedroom:

Nina checks to see if her gun is loaded. Nina barged into the living room once again.

"Where the hell are my bullets?"

"I don't know! Why would I take them?"

"Probably for the same reason you hid the gun from me, which I never did figure out."

"You want to know why I hid the gun? Huh? Do you!"

Nina stood there, her hands on her waist, waiting for a response.

"Nina, you know I love you, but you can be a bitch at most times. You know dad wouldn't want you to go around killing people you hardly know just for some money. What kind of sense does that make? What if _you_ get killed instead? That would make you look like a dumb fool. And I'm not paying the rent by myself…"

"That's the reason I'm doing this Anna; to help out with everything and… you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you…" Nina left the room once again to prepare for the night she'd been waiting for for eight months.

Tomorrow night would be the perfect night to finally give Kazuya what he deserved. Although Nina never asked Dr. B why he wanted the people he assigned her dead, she assumed it was for a good purpose.

Nina walks towards the door. "Where are you going?" Nina walked out, slamming the door behind her. She left in a long black leather coat, black pants, and black stiletto shoes. "Nina!" Anna shouted. Should I follow her? No… I don't care what she does… I really should follow her…

The phone rings. Anna answered it, shaken by the loud ringer. "Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Williams… uh… is your sister there," a deep voice asked. Seriousness was behind his voice.

Anna could tell it was Nina's boss, Mr. Boskonovitch, a short old man with scientific plans for the future of the Mishima Financial Empire, run by Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya's father.

"Nina just stepped out. I have no idea where she went."

"Alright, thanks. Could you just tell her the schedule has changed? Kazuya will be at the northern branch tomorrow night at ten thirty."

"Okay. I'll tell her as soon as she gets back… but why does she have to do this? I don't want anything to happen to her and…" Anna gets interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Williams, but I don't appreciate you asking me about my personal business with your sister. _She_ doesn't even know why I ask her to do the assignments. She just does them. Tell Nina what I told you. Goodbye, Miss Williams." Dr. B hung up quickly after speaking.

Two hours after Nina's leave of absence:

Nina walks in. "Dr. B called." Anna gives Nina the written message. Nina takes the message and walks to her bedroom, locking the door. Why does she always confine herself in her room every night? What does she have to hide?

Anna decides to investigate what Nina was doing in her room, so knowing the door was locked, she stepped outside and stood under her sister's bedroom window. Being that the Williams lived on the fourth floor, it would be a struggle to see into her window. Outside, about six feet from the building, a tall, firm oak tree stood there, its leaves rustling in the wind and branches that look like long hands, reaching out to something.

Anna went back inside the apartment and changed into some blue jeans she only wore when she was lazy and at home all day. She walked back over to the tree. Looking at it up and down for about two minutes, she finally got the courage to climb the tree.

Moaning and grunting as she went up the oak, she finally reached her sister's window. Anna looked inside for only a second. She saw Nina holding a picture of the whole family, Richard, Moiré (Richard's wife), Nina, and herself. To Anna's astonishment, Nina had tears rolling down her face, sparkling by the light in the room. Anna felt a feeling of love for her sister. Why does she hide the way she feels? Is she embarrassed to admit the fact that she loves her family? Knowing why Nina acts the way she does, Anna climbs down the tree and settles in for the night.

Thursday morning at eleven:

Nina walks into the kitchen. Her eyes are crusty from the sleep, her hair was a mess, and her pajamas wrinkled. "Good morning, Nina." Nina stared at Anna, yawned, and then went to the refrigerator. Should I tell her I spied on her last night? No, that would only make her madder… but…

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh, nothing, Nina. Just about tonight."

"Well, stop worrying about it. I'm the one that's doing the assassination, not you, and I'm not even worried." Nina sat down and began eating toast.

Anna swallowed what food she had in her mouth, "I know… how you… truly feel. It's okay to actually have those kinds of feelings. I miss being a family, too." Anna couldn't believe what she was saying.

Nina put down her toast and stared confusedly at her sister. "What the hell are you talking about?" Nina's voice was gradually getting louder.

"I have to tell you something." Anna paused for a few seconds.

"What the hell is it, goddamn it? Come on, spit it out!"

"I saw you when you where in your room last night. I went outside and peeped through your window. I saw what you were holding and I saw you crying. Please don't be mad. I was just worried…" Anna was rudely interrupted.

"You were _spying_ on me? What the hell is wrong with you? Can't a girl some privacy around here? Don't worry about me, or what I'm doing! If I want you to know something, I'll tell you, but don't go around spying on me anymore!"

"But Nina…" Anna reached over to touch Nina's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, bitch! You know what, I'm leaving!" Nina stormed in to her bedroom, changed clothes, and fled the building, leaving Anna in tears.

Nina had no idea where she was going. Just getting away from her is all I need. She has the nerve to eavesdrop on me? What the hell is her problem? I told her don't worry about me. That girl just doesn't listen. Nina was walking for about an hour, running into people and disregarding what people on the street said. She kept on going wherever her legs would take her. She found herself at the subway station, so she decided to just get on and take a ride, not caring where it was going.

Back at the apartment:

I just don't understand. Why does she act like there's nothing wrong with her? She knows that she can't deny her feelings? Everyone in the world has these feelings so I just don't understand why all the secrecy? I hope she comes back so I can talk this over with her… but what if she doesn't listen? She probably won't. But I have to try. That's my sister and I love her.

Thirty minutes before the selected assassination:

Where is Nina? I thought she would've been home by now. I wonder if something's wrong. I better go down to where she was supposed to eradicate Kazuya. Anna left the place and drove to the sight where Nina was assigned to commit the endeavor.

Anna parked the car nowhere near the site so no one would know she was there. As she sneaked around in her red high heels, she soon saw Nina standing on the corner, waiting for Kazuya to pop up.

It was a while before anyone showed up around that area. Anna was getting tired, for she usually was sleep by ten o'clock and it was eleven on the dot. All of a sudden, Anna heard Nina scream in a cry for help.

Anna stood up and peeped around the corner. Nina was being held by three men in all dark attire. Nina struggled, but it was no use. They were obviously too strong for one person to take. Should I help her? No. I would just get caught too. I'll just

wait.

As the men tightened their grip on Nina, a short, dark figure appeared from practically out of nowhere. Nina looked at the figure and studied it closely. "Dr. B? What the hell is going on? Why aren't you doing anything? Help me!" Nina was begging for the first time in her life.

"Oh, my dear." Dr. B chuckled. "You were so easy to fool. I can't believe you out of all people were so ignorant enough to believe someone like yourself could kill someone as strong as Kazuya. Miss Williams thanks for your years of service, but I'm afraid it's over for you… Take her away!"

Anna thought for about one second and jumped out onto the scene. "Hey! Let her go," Anna shouted.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Nina's face was shinning as though she was hoping Anna would show up.

"So, Miss Williams, you came to join your sister, eh? Fine! Guards!"

Three more men in black approached Anna. "Oh, this will be easy." Anna began to form her fighting stance. She back flipped, and kicked two men off of Nina. She wasn't able to get the third one.

"I'll take it from here, Anna." Nina twisted her arm, causing the guard's arm to twist. Without ado, she jumped up in the air and heel-sliced his neck. "That was too easy," Nina said, laughing.

Anna was over about twenty-five feet to Nina's right, fighting the other three guards. With her scarlet dress that left nothing to the imagination, she engrossed them into a state where Nina could do a running jump kick on one, a low heel-slice on the other, and break the third guy's neck; all in a matter of five seconds.

"Good job, Nina."

"Hm…"

There was a sound of malevolence laughter. Nina turned around and revealed Dr. B escaping into a tall building. "Come on, Anna! After him!"

The sisters ran to catch the maniacal doctor, but wound up in a hallway with two passageways.

"Split!" the sisters shouted. Nina went down the left side and Anna ran to the right. It became dark in both hallways.

"Nina, can you hear me?" There was only the sound of her own footsteps. Anna began to worry. She slowed down, trying to keep herself from worrying too much.

"Anna!" Nina shouted, but there was no response. "Oh, my God! Anna, where are you?" Nina began running back to where she last saw her sister at the two passageways. Another dark figure appeared behind Nina without her knowing. The figure pulled out a dart gun and shot Nina in her beautiful swan-like neck, causing her to faint and fall to the floor.

In a bright room, possibly a laboratory:

Nina is lying on a long table. She moans as if in pain. "Ugh, where am I?"

"Hello, again Nina. Did you sleep well, my dear?"

"It's you," she said coldly, "How could you do this? After all I did for you and your silly little business and you have the audacity to lie to me? Tell me why the hell did you do it?"

"Because you were the one who expected too much from this, Nina," said a figure in the back of Dr. Boskonovitch.

"Who's there?"

The figure came out into the light.

Nina gasped. "Kazuya! I should've known it was you all along.

"Enough talk! You should've learned that the last time you tried to assassinate me. Now, let's start the process!"

"What process? What the hell are you talking about?" Before Nina could realize what was happening, she was sleep again.

"Not so fast, Kazuya!" Anna barged in the lab.

"Ah, nice to meet you again, Anna. So, how have you been these past couple of years?"

"Don't patronize me! Let Nina go, now!"

"I don't think so… Dr. B, fire the laser!"

Dr. Boskonovitch took a black remote out of his lab coat pocket. He pressed the exceptionally large red button in the middle. A huge laser descended down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Nina.

"Have you heard of my cryogenic sleep laser, Anna? It is supposed to keep you alive for as many years as you want, without aging. Your sister is going to be the first human tested. Wish her luck!" Dr. B laughed maniacally.

The laser was beginning to fire. "Nooooooo," Anna yelled as she fled to stop the laser.

The bright light was just too much for Anna and she couldn't see where she was going. Unfortunately, the laser hit her and made her fall onto Nina, waking her up from the anesthesia.

"Anna! What have you done to her?"

"She's sleeping. Something you should've been doing if this bitch hadn't gotten in the way!" said Kazuya.

Nina, still weak from the anesthesia, struggled to pick Anna up and run back to the apartment. Kazuya and Dr. B let them go, for the experiment was undergoing inside of Anna.

Nina rushes Anna home from the laboratory. Nina was crying more than she cried at her father's funeral. She had actually had feelings of love for her sister, but she never acted on them. Why do I have to be the way I am? I didn't mean to get her in this situation. Please… Please let her wake up!

Nina tried everything she could to wake her sleeping sister up. She took her to many different hospitals in Dublin, but none could help.

Nina took Anna home and laid her on her favorite reclining chair in the living room. The doctors assured that she was still alive and in good health but she won't be awaken until the cryogenic laser wears off, and that could be up to one hundred years.

If she's alive a hundred years from now, she'll be around and I won't. I want to be here with her…

Nina began walking around in a circle, thinking about Dr. Boskonovitch and Kazuya and their cryogenic sleep laser. Should I take the risk? Should I go back there?

Nina drives Anna back to the lab where Anna was put to sleep.

"Ahh, so you've decided to come back, eh Nina?" Dr. B said, smiling evilly, as though he was expecting her.

"Listen old man," Nina started, "I don't want any funny business with you right now. I want you to put me to sleep too and have me wake up the same time that she does. Do I make myself clear?" Nina begins to strangle the elderly doctor. She lifts his neck and his one hundred-and-four-year-old legs off of the ground. "Well, do you understand? Answer me!"

Dr. Boskonovitch begins choking. Nina apparently wasn't letting go. "Alright. I'll help you."

Nina dropped his wrinkly body to the floor. "Now, do the _exact_ same thing you tried to do to me and failed, but do it right this time!"

Dr. Boskonovitch prepared the laser like before. The laser fired, hitting Nina in her upper body. Nina was sleeping as if she had never been awoken, touched, loved…

Kazuya walks in with a grin of pleasure on his face. "I knew she would get jealous of her sister. Just because Anna would still look beautiful, she had to, too."

"There's something else you should know also. Nina works for us again," Dr. B said.

"How so?"

"When Nina finally felt love for her sister, my control over her was broken because my power was channeled into her hate for Anna. But now my control over her is stronger because it's focused on something stronger, her hate for Anna's attraction to boys. Nina will always hate Anna for that!!"

Both Kazuya and Dr. Boskonovitch started laughing evilly. "They will be awoken in twenty years. Goodnight, ladies!" Kazuya said walking out of the laboratory. Dr. Boskonovitch put both Nina and Anna in a cryogenic tube and sealed them off to be re-opened in twenty years.

**Chapter 2: Darkness Awakens**

Twenty years has gone by since Dr. Boskonovitch and Kazuya put the Williams sisters in cryogenic sleep. Since then, some things occurred. Here's a little recap of what happened in that time period.

_Kazuya and his wife, Jun, were just married and just settled into a new house. Jun would rarely see her husband, for he was involved in a number of criminal activities. _

_One day, Kazuya had to leave for the safety of his wife and his fifteen year-old son, Jin. Kazuya was being hunted by an evil power known as Ogre. Ogre has been trying to find where Kazuya was for the past several years and finally located his presence in Japan. _

_Since Ogre didn't know that Kazuya had left, he headed straight for Jun and Jin. Seeing that Ogre was on his way, Jun tried to explain to her son everything she could before they were soon found. When Ogre came and attacked them, her last words were, "My son… if anything should happen to me, go directly to your grandfather, Heihachi. You should be able to find him at the Mishima Financial Empire Headquarters here in Japan…" _

_Since then, Jin has been training under Heihachi so he can be prepared for the day when all of Ogre's sand in the hourglass is shifted. _

In the laboratory: (The laboratory was relocated to Japan).

Dr. Boskonovitch walks into the cryogenic chamber where Nina and Anna were stored. He gasped. "What the hell happened here? One of the cryogenic tubes is missing! Guards! Guards!"

Apparently, the tube with Nina inside was not there, leaving Anna's tube the only one in the room. The guards began searching the whole building, but no luck. The doctor then had a brilliant idea.

He began the procedures necessary to wake up Anna. The tube began to rise out of the water and stand upright. It opened and for the first time in twenty years, Anna breathed her first breath. She walked out, looking dizzy and confused, as if on a drug.

"So, Anna long time no see," said Dr. B.

Anna began speaking very slowly. "Don't think I have forgotten what you did to me and tried to do to Nina!"

"My… your memory is very good if you can remember something that happened around two decades ago."

Anna looked at the doctor with a bemused look. "What the hell? Twenty years?"

"Yes, my dear. You see… When you ran to protect Nina, you got struck by the cryogenic laser, causing you to be sleep for twenty years."

"Creepy… but what happened to Nina?"

"She came to me and said that she wanted to be like you were so I put her to sleep, too. But I have no clue where she is now… that's where you come in. I need you to find out where she is and bring her back to me."

"Why in the world would I do such a thing? Why would I help you after all you put my family through? If I'm going to find Nina, it'll be only for me." Anna, naked and wet, grabs a lab coat and runs out of the building to find her older sister.

In a deep forest, Nina's body lays still in her cryogenic tube. A tall, dark creature stood over her, gazing upon her elegant beauty and her feminine muscular body. The creature reaches for the tube, breaking the glass, and putting its large hand on Nina's head. It began releasing some type of power into Nina's bloodstream. It would cause her to do whatever it wanted her to do. Five minutes later, the creature left. Nina wakes up, feeling woozy.

Huh? Where am I? Nina looks around confusedly, but all she could see were trees. Her head begins to spin, causing her to vomit. Since she had had nothing to eat for the past twenty years, all she could taste was nasty bile as it leaked out of her mouth like a waterfall. Nina begins her way out of the forest, not knowing which way to go.

Nina, remembering where she lived, stole an airline ticket to get back to Dublin. The vomit bag would probably come in handy for the three-hour flight.

Anna is also taking a flight back to Dublin by robbing a perambulator and purchasing an airline ticket.

On the plane:

Neither of the sisters knew that they were on the same airplane. Anna was in first class and Nina was in coach.

Nina begins to think. How come I don't really remember anything? The only thing that seems clear to me is that I live in Dublin… but nothing else is coming to me. Why can't I remember anything?

Little did Nina know, that creature took out the power that was in her that was installed by Dr. Boskonovitch, and added his own to make Nina its slave.

Anna thinks about Nina. I hope she is back in Ireland. I pray that nothing is wrong with her. But why did she have to be like me? Why did she have to be put to sleep just for mere jealousy?

In their Ireland home:

Anna is the first one to walk in, feeling heartrending because her sister is nowhere in sight. The place was old and dusty. No one apparently had been there since twenty years ago. Why didn't the landlord just sell our property? It probably would've been better if he didn't sell because I would not have any clothes to wear. (The landlord learned that they were in cryogenic sleep and decided to let them stay there when they awoke.)Anna went to her room and changed into a scarlet colored dress.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. Startled by the sound, she ran to the door, eager to see the visitor. "Nina!" Anna gasped as her sister stood there at the door with only an oversized shirt on a pair of sandals. Anna quickly helped her in to the room and laid her on the couch.

Nina began trying to speak. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"What are you talking about, Nina? Quit joking around," said Anna, giggling, thinking that Nina was only joshing around.

"No, seriously. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Nina was definitely looking serious. Her eyes were focused on Anna's face, waiting for a response.

"Don't you remember me? We used to fight all the time, but we finally started working together when we went to Dr. B's lab. We were put to sleep for twenty years and now we're here."

"I remember fighting with someone a lot, but I don't remember you."

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember who your own little sister is?"

Nina looked at Anna with a shock on her face, as if she never knew she had a younger sister. "I said I really don't remember anything. How many times do I have to tell you that before you finally get it through your head?"

"Well… do you remember our father who passed away several years after our mother?"

"You know, for someone who is _supposedly_ related to me, you sure are a dumbass. How many times do I have to say… you know what forget it."

"Well, how did you remember you lived in Ireland? See, you must have remembered something," said Anna.

"Well maybe one thing but the rest is blank." Suddenly Nina falls to the floor, lying unconscious.

"Nina! Get up, Nina!" Anna yelled, but her sister laid still. She struggled to carry her to the bed where she could rest comfortably until the next morning.

Nina's face was of a pale complexion. Her high cheek -bones, her small nose, and her long, elegant eye -lashes were the features of her face that defined her beauty, though she had never had a boyfriend. She chose to stay single and have a life of celibacy, at least until the right man came along.

Anna looked at her sleeping sibling. Who would've known someone so beautiful could be so evil and sadistic? Hey, she's _my_ sister.

As Nina lay still, sleeping, she had a rather disturbing dream:

"_My dear, Nina, Let your hatred for love be awakened. Let your true powers be shown. Don't hold back anything you have inside. I know you have been damaged. But the road to full recovery is just up ahead. You must find and destroy the one who has harmed you. You must destroy the "Devil Child" known as Jin Kazama. Location: In Japan, at the Mishima Financial Empire Headquarters. There you will find your answers if you do as you are told and defeat him. Only you can awaken the power inside of you. Use it… Use it… Use it…" A voice, a dark voice was speaking to Nina. _

_While the words were being slurred in her mind, she could see herself at a graveyard with her sister. On a tombstone, it shared the name of her father, Richard. _

_Suddenly, Nina falls down for she feels weak. Anna rushes over to help her, trying to bring her to her feet. As Nina finally gets to her feet in her black stiletto heels, she releases herself from Anna and smacks her on her pale, blush face. Nina begins speaking at a fast rate: "You stupid bitch! Leave me alone! I don't need the likes of you in my life…"_

_Nina falls down again, this time lying unconscious. Ogre begins flashing images of Jin attacking Nina and her father. Nina, not knowing the images weren't true, had them stuck in her mind. Ogre had completed his phase of turning Nina into the ultimate assassin."_

_**Chapter 3: Another Chance at Love**_

At ten-thirty in the morning:

"Nina, I'm going to go get a job so I can make some money for the both of us, then I need to get some groceries with the money I stole. I'll be back in about five hours," said Anna, walking out the door, in a tight red skirt and a black tank top.

Nina sat up on the bed and looked around for a good five minutes. She saw something that caught her attention. It was a picture of her, Anna, and two other unfamiliar people. Could these people really be my family? Next, she walked over to her closet where all she saw was dark outfits and blue jeans.

She walked over into another bedroom. This one must be Anna's. Nina began searching her dresser and shelves. Nothing of interest there, so she went to the closet. Nothing but red dresses and skirts basically. Wait… what's this? Nina moved over a red bra to discover a small brown notebook. On the cover it said, "Anna's Feelings." Nina curiously opened the book somewhere in the middle and began to read it:

"June 17- I know I'm supposed to love Nina, but she makes it so hard. I thought she never loved me until tonight when I saw her holding the picture of the whole family. She looked so sad and innocent. I really felt bad for her, but why does she have to hide the way she feels? There's nothing to be ashamed of. I miss being a family, too. I want to tell her what I saw her doing last night, but she would just get angrier with me. Oh, how I miss being _sisters_…"

Just then, an image of Jin raced across her mind. It was Ogre telling her that it was time to go to Japan. Nina took a shower and got dressed. She had no idea what to wear, so she put on a black tank top, blue jean capris, and black stiletto heels. With that, she took some money out of Anna's dresser and her own dresser and went to her black truck and fled to Tokyo, Japan. Anna would be surprised to see Nina not there. Since Anna did help Nina the day before, she decided to leave a note for Anna telling her where she was. She headed back to the apartment and wrote Anna a note, then left again for Japan.

At five o'clock:

Anna has just arrived from job hunting, but no luck. She walks in the door. There was a cold silence. "Nina!" I'm home." Anna looked around for Nina, but she couldn't find her.

On her bed, next to the bright red decorative pillows, she found a note. It read:

"Dear, Anna… Thanks for your help. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to leave for Tokyo, Japan. I took some money out of your dresser. Don't worry; it wasn't much. Thanks and don't come looking for me. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here and live your life and I'll be back to see you again one day. I may not remember much of what happened between us, but I'm glad that I have a younger sister like you. Goodbye, Anna a.k.a. 'Scarlet Chick'."

Anna, reading the note again, started crying. Why would she leave when we were just getting to really know each other? We literally had a fresh start on being sisters, but she just decides to up and leave when she apparently has amnesia? I'm going to Japan. Maybe she went back to Dr. Boskonovitch. I have to go now. Anna got in her red convertible and drove to Japan after making sure everything at the apartment was safe and locked. Nina, here I come!

Days later; in Japan:

Nina had arrived safely in Japan and checked into a hotel in downtown Tokyo. Everything seemed to be in Tokyo. All the businesses were downtown along with the restaurants. Businesses… then the MFE should be around here somewhere. But I'll look into that later after I check out some places to eat; I'm ravenous! Nina began walking the streets, looking for a fine restaurant to dine in before her assignment. Finally, at six o'clock that evening (which was August 7); she had found a place to eat.

At eleven o'clock that night, Anna also arrived in Tokyo, but she settled into a hotel at the southern end of Tokyo, for Dr. Boskonovitch's was located nearby.

The next morning:

Anna is awoken by the sun's rays shimmering through the shades to her pale face. She rolled over to see the time on the clock-radio. 9 a.m., eh? I guess I'll get a quick breakfast and then I'll search for Nina. Anna washed up, got dressed and headed downtown to look for a place to eat.

Nina is still sleeping for she didn't get back to the hotel until six that morning. She plans to sleep most of the day, until she feels it is time for her task.

At the Mishima Financial Empire:

The building was a tall majestic skyscraper with more to offer than it seemed. Although a much respected business, in the basement was a training ground for the fighters of the MFE to train when not working. That day, Jin was down with his grandfather, Heihachi, training for the battle with Ogre.

"Alright, grandson, that's enough for right now. Why don't you go get something to eat or relax? I have business to attend to," Heihachi said, putting on his business shirt and tie.

"Yes, sir," said Jin, still practice punching the air. "Can I train with Kuma (Heihachi's pet bear) later while you're working?"

"Sure, but be careful. You remember the first time you two fought. I thought you wouldn't walk again." Heihachi walked out the door.

Kuma came up to Jin and sat there with him. The bear was very huge in height and weight. It looked impossible to believe that a human could ever fight something that huge and manage to win, but somehow Heihachi pulls it off.

Jin, on the other hand, was muscular, handsome and very intelligent. Jin went to school ever since he had been able to, and still managed to stay fit under Heihachi's teachings.

"So, Kuma, what do you want to do today," asked Jin, patting the grizzly on his head.

Kuma let out a yawn to indicate his sleepiness and Jin walked him over to his room where he could sleep. Jin then washed up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare breakfast.

On the street:

Anna, feeling full and bloated, is walking downtown to the Mishima Financial Empire laboratory to see Dr. Boskonovitch.

She walks into the building but guards stop her and direct her back outside. While the two guards were pushing her, she tripped them both and dug both her heels into their chests. In pain, they laid on the ground immobilized and she proceeded to the laboratory.

When Anna walked in, Dr. B laid sleep in a chair. She went over to him and shook him aggressively.

"Where's Nina!" Anna's voice cracked trying to yell.

"What… who… What in the world are you doing here," said Dr. B., trying to gather his thoughts.

"I'm looking for Nina now where is she? I know she's here in Tokyo, but I can't figure out where exactly.

"Well, how in the world am I supposed to know? I'm not her babysitter. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself."

Anna slapped the doctor and made him spin half way around. When he turned back to face Anna, a gun was pointed write at his wrinkly forehead.

"Well, now you're going to help me find her. Call your guards and tell them to look for Nina. Now!"

Dr. B., looking scared and ready to wet himself, asks Anna to release him so he could order the guards.

"Oh, no! I'm not falling for that. I'm not stupid." But Anna realized that he wasn't a threat towards her and decided to release him.

Dr. B walked over to the counsel and announced that they were to search Tokyo thoroughly for Nina. A picture was flashed over the monitor and the guards fled the building in search for Nina.

At Nina's hotel:

The beautiful assassin is sound asleep in her half-cozy half-lumpy bed. She still had her clothes on from the previous night and make-up was ruined on her face. Even looking like a cheap one-night thrill, she looked sexy and enticing. Her hair, blonde and down to her shoulders, covered her brown eyes. Her lips, succulent and red from lipstick, she looked like an excellent kisser. Her breasts were in the B cup range and looked very delicious in foreplay. Her thighs were thick but she has never been touched. She was about 5'10'' in height and weighed approximately 125 pounds. She was any guys dream girl. But the sleeping beauty was soon awakened by her room door being kicked down.

"Move, move, move," the men in black attire said as they rushed into Nina's room, awakening her.

"What the hell…? Ah!" Nina screamed. They were grabbing her and taking her from her room back to the MFEL.

At the lab:

Nina was placed in a chair and was strapped in rather tight. Dr. B appeared from another area.

"Ah, Nina, long time no see. How have things been you jealous bitch?" Dr. B said, spitting in her face.

"What do you want with me, bastard?! Why have you taken me captive?" Nina asked in a galling way. Her face still had ruined make-up on it and she smelled of alcohol.

"Oh, it wasn't me that wanted you, Miss Williams," Dr. B. began to say, "but someone who misses you very much when you took off without saying goodbye."

The "Scarlet Chick" emerged from the shadows. "Nina. How could you do this to me after what we had accomplished back in Dublin? We were becoming great sisters because we had a chance to start over. And why is she in straps? Take her out of that chair!" demanded Anna. Dr. B did so.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I hope those men didn't cause you trouble."

Nina looked at Anna with a smirk on her face. "Bitch!"

Nina punched Anna in her face, causing her to become unconscious and did the same thing to Dr. B. She then left the room and searched the building for she knew she was in the MFE building.

Seconds after fleeing, she collided with a male individual.

"Watch where you are going," said the boy.

Nina examined him closely. It was Jin Kazama, her assigned assassination. "Uh, I'm one of your new cooks, but I can't find the kitchen," lied Nina.

"Well, it's up those stairs over there."

"Thank you, Sir. I shall prepare you a meal for you generosity."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jin and he walked away.

"There's a dead boy walking," whispered Nina to herself.

Nina went upstairs to the kitchen and found the cook sound asleep, so she went into one of the drawers and pulled out a large butcher knife. "Ah, this is too big," Nina thought to herself, "I better get a smaller but sharp one." Nina put the butcher knife back in the drawer and got a smaller one. She then put the smaller one in her side and went to look for Jin. This time, I won't fail.

Nina was finally going to complete her mission. Her mind raced with thoughts of how to kill him. To her, an assassin is someone that kills with skill. But in this case, she couldn't care less, for she knew it didn't matter just as long as the job was done.

She crept the hallways like a lion stalking her prey. More like a black cat you might say. Her beauty and stealth ness symbolized that of a black cat. Funny that her favorite cartoon character was Jerry, the adorable mouse. She thought of the little vermin while still creeping around, until she saw what she was looking for.

She saw Jin reading a newspaper in a dark room. She had to admit to herself, he was pretty cute. Too bad she had to kill him. He might've been the one Nina was looking for. But Nina put _those_ thoughts out of her mind.

He was sitting with his face towards the opposite of the door's. Perfect.Nina thought to herself. She took out her knife and silently walked over to his back to slit his throat.

But as she approached, he said, "… and she halts!"

What in the world? How did he know I was here or was he talking to

himself?

Jin calmly put down his newspaper, stood up and turned around to face Nina. "Now, I'm not trying to criticize you and the way you do your work," he started to say, "but if you're trying to sneak up on someone, maybe you should make sure that you don't smell of cheap booze."

Nina smelled herself. She hadn't even noticed the smell until then. She had to give him credit.

"My father told me how you were the one who tried to kill him years ago. Doesn't this ring a bell? Wasn't this the same scenario you were in with my father? Maybe that taught you a lesson… Maybe you shouldn't talk so much when…"

"Fuck you!" Nina said as she darted towards him with the knife in hand.

"Very well, Nina. I shall show you the power of the Mishima family."

Nina swung the knife at Jin's muscular body, but he dodged every time with exact precision. It was like he knew which way Nina was coming seconds before her attacks.

Nina tried one more time to stab the nineteen year old, but he jumped back and kicked her head, making her fall flat on her face. She lost grip of the knife.

"Silly bitch!" Jin said as she laid on the floor. When she looked up at him, she noticed a small gun pointed at her.

"Now I could just kill you now, and that would be a lot of fun. Or I could just let you go which would make you the luckiest person in the world. Well, what shall it be? Live or be killed?" Jin asked that question not to Nina, but to himself.

"Hold it right there!" Anna said, barging into the room, making the somewhat dark room bright with her red outfit. "How dare you threaten my sister?"

"Shut up before this gun is pointed towards you too."

While Jin wasn't looking, Anna pulled out her gun. "Well, two can play at that game."

"Ah, I see you are a little smarter than your sister."

"Whatever… you know something? You're not all that bad looking," Anna said, obviously trying to seduce Jin, but Jin didn't buy it. She began to walk slowly over to him. "You've got some sexy eyes and a tight muscular body. Why don't you give me some of what you got cause baby you is lookin' hot."

Followed by that line was a loud scream from Anna. Jin had kicked the gun out of Anna's hand, leaving her without a weapon. Nina gets up and stands to defend her younger sister.

"Are you ready, sis," Nina asked, going into her fighting stance.

"Whenever you are." Both girls went charging after Jin simultaneously.

"Pitiful. These fools don't have a clue," Jin said, getting ready to counter Nina's and Anna's right hand blow to his face.

The fight was an intense one and none of the combatants seemed to be giving up any time soon, but Jin caught on to something. He decided to attack Anna first with his harder attack because he knew she was slower because of her dress. Anna ended up lying on the blood-covered floor with her nose faced down in it.

Nina grunted as Jin rapidly punched her in her stomach so many times that she spat up blood on his shirt. He took her arm, twisted it, and elbowed her twice; one in her stomach and the other in her face. Nina was now facing the same fate as Anna.

Heihachi, Dr. Boskonovitch, and several guards came into the room. They were astonished by the outcome that they saw, especially Heihachi. Heihachi hadn't realized Jin had gotten that strong. The doctor and the guards took the bodies out of the room and into the lab.

"Hm… I'm very impressed with you, my grandchild. You have really become stronger."

"Thank you, sir," Jin said as he took his newspaper and sat down, reading like nothing just happened.

Heihachi looked very suspicious. He pulled a hand gun out of his jacket and shot one shot at Jin, hitting him right in the forehead. Jin, struck by the bullet, fell out of his chair and landed on the floor.

Heihachi, now even more pleased with the results, told his grandson one last thing. "I regret nothing that I've ever done up to this moment. You were kinda getting out of hand. No one should be that strong at your age, especially strong enough to defeat the Williams' sisters. They are very skilled. But you have to pay the consequences. Sorry." Heihachi laughed a derisive laugh and walked over to the humongous window.

Although in his mid-seventies, Heihachi had a very sculpted body. Every male in the Mishima family had muscles and was very skilled in fighting. He stood looking out the window; all of Tokyo was at his view. He sighed a sigh of relief that he got Jin out of the way, so Heihachi was now the strongest person in the family.

In several seconds, he heard someone running. Heihachi turned around and in a split second, he was falling out the window. Jin had pushed himself and his grandfather out of the tall sky scraper and were now falling to their deaths.

In mid-air, Jin sprouted wings and held Heihachi as they fell. This would ensure that he would not die from the fall.

They hit the ground with Heihachi's back the one to come in contact with the gravel. Jin flew away into the night sky, leaving Heihachi looking up at him aghast. Heihachi laid there watching his nineteen-year-old grandson fly away from him.

Jin shouted, "Until the next time we meet, old man!"

Epilogue

The guards had taken Nina and Anna back to the lab and strapped them to chairs while they were still unconscious. The guards and Dr. Boskonovitch left when they heard glass shattering. Because of the commotion, the girls woke up and escaped back to Ireland, where Nina could convalesce her memories.


End file.
